There won't be a better time
by Rebelbecks41319
Summary: Post-Ep one-shot for Reckoning 7x15. Because I think they should've talked about Caskett babies some more...


**That episode was amazing! I hate that there wasn't any more Caskett baby talk, though. So here's my take on what could've happened after the last scene... (most likely a one-shot)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

They're still lying awake in each other's arms after the horrible two days they just went through when she brings it up. Husband and wife have been quiet and unable to sleep for the last two hours and despite what Castle said earlier, she still sees Nieman's face whenever she closes her eyes. Probably will for a while. Still, she can't help, but think about what they were talking about right before the phone rang just a couple days ago. The last two days feel more like two weeks and all she wants is to forget.

„Remember what we started talking about? You know, before…well before everything." Kate lifts her head to look at him. He opens his eyes and looks straight into hers. They both sit up, Castle leaning against the headboard with his wife leaning against him. He wraps his arms around her, as if afraid that if he doesn't she'll disappear again.

„Yeah, I do."

„I meant it, you know?! I've been thinking about it and I know you said there's never a right or a wrong time, but I think now is as good a time as it'll get." She's looking at him now and he sees her smile.

„How do you mean?" Castle's practically squealing on the inside at the prospect of having a child with her, but he waits. Waits for her to explain to him why she thinks now is a good time.

„I know we've brought it up before, but we never really had a long conversation about it and I'd like to have it now. I genuinely think now is a good time. Pretty much all the reasons I came up with NOT to have a baby in the last year are no longer existent. First there was Bracken and I know I said I believed Tyson was dead, but I think I was trying to convince myself as much as you. Then Nieman came into the picture and that was just one more reason. I couldn't bring a child into this world, knowing that there was a chance one of us wouldn't come home one day. I know I'm a cop and the risk of it happening will always be present, but with three people out there trying to hurt us I would've probably been scared 24/7 that something was going to happen. I know it's still fresh, but…"

„…but now they're all gone and you think you could actually enjoy it 100%." as always, her husband knows what she's thinking and she grins at him.

„Exactly. And I know that sounds like I'm saying I wouldn't've been happy if I'd gotten pregnant last year, but I would've. I'd just…"

„I know, Kate. I would've been scared, too."

„And I also really want to have a baby with you. To feel that tiny little person growing inside me, feeling him or her kick while we choose a name for them, taking our beautiful baby home and watching it grow up to be an amazing person." Castle leans down and kisses her gently pulling back almost immediately.

„I think that sound amazing and I want all of those things, too, but are you sure right now is a good time?" he's still worried about her after everything that happened and doesn't want her to be overwhelmed in the end.

„Yes I do. I'm not saying you have to get me pregnant tonight," that earns her a laugh from her lovely husband ,"but I think we should start trying, soon. It's not like we're getting any younger." That makes him laugh even more.

„Is that your way of telling me I'm old?" She laughs, burying her face in the crook of his neck, kissing the spot she knows has a certain effect on him.

„Of course not. I just can't wait to have a baby with you, Rick." The use of his first name makes him smile even more. She so rarely calls him that, that when she does it's not to be taken lightly.

„I'm so glad you're back, Kate. I thought I'd lost you when those shots went off. You have no idea how relieved I was when I saw it wasn't you." He hugs her against his side.

„I do, actually." Castle then remembers that she's right. His wife does know. She saw the car on fire and thought he was dead only to realize that he wasn't in it. He hates that they have that in common. They've been through so much together and even though they get stronger after every near death experience they have he really hopes it's never gonna get that bad again. He was so scared, knows that she was, too. When he saw her standing over Nieman's lifeless body looking like she was going to fall apart at any moment he thought just for a second that this is what would break her, that she might never be able to come back from it. But she did and he couldn't be happier to have the woman he loves more than anything back in his arms.

„We should try to get some sleep." He says as they lie back down and crawl under the covers.

„In a minute." Castle's about to ask her why when she silences him with her lips on his. He holds her close, both of them pouring every ounce of love they can into the kiss, reminding them that they're both here, they're alive and they're together. They don't go any further than that that night, too emotionally drained to do much more than hold each other all night, but the next morning, when it finally sinks in that they get to work together again, well that's another story.


End file.
